<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LOONA: Banished by kikonut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993394">LOONA: Banished</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikonut/pseuds/kikonut'>kikonut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Transformation, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikonut/pseuds/kikonut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeon Heejin was banished from her kingdom into a deadly forest, how will she survive?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Leaning Cottage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The white fluffy snow covered the dark dead ground and crunched under those who walked through, eating their ankles and leaving a print of their shoe behind. The standing leaves and branches held up bundles of cold snow ready to slip. Under the hooded and bare trees walked a young women. Her whole body shivered under the winter night, her coat didn't give her anywhere near enough heat to keep her warm. Her nose and cheeks were painted red and she no longer could feel her ears. Her thin shoes didn't help walking through the cold night. The animals taking habitat over the forest were dead silent in their sleep along with the pitch black night. However, she was lucky. The last two days of walking and surviving on berries helped her finally reach a source of light. ¨Finally¨ she shivered under her breath, rubbing her arms. In front of her stood a small cabin, a bright orange and warm light slipping out into the dark night. She wiggled the door open to find an open fire in the middle of the room. The house seemed to be tilting, the ground eating the left side of the house. It had stairs leading up somewhere she could only assume was a bedroom. In the top left corner stood a bed, with someone or something laying on it. Her tired eyes couldn't decipher whoever it may be. It was a risk but she had no where to go so she slowly and quietly closed the door behind her and scurried towards the warm fire. She removed her hood to reveal her features to the warm fire. She was happy to have had found a place to help her survive but before she could think of anything else her tiredness hit and her body hit the ground, falling into a deep sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin tripped over her feet as she raced the rising sun out of the village. Luckily she made it out unnoticed before the village rose, entering the dark forest swiftly. She followed her barely visible foot steps and X marks carved into the trees she had created the night before to find her way back home. After seven years of living in the forest she seemed to still have no sense of direction. After a couple of hours the dark haired girl had safely arrived to her little cabin she liked to call home with a sack full of food and a couple of clothing to feed herself for almost two weeks. But once upon opening her door she found someone, something she had not been expecting to come home to. A girl was laying next to the fire hyunjin had created the night before. Hyunjin approached her and slightly tapped her with the bottom of her shoe but there was no reaction. She tapped her a little harder hoping a girl hadn't just died in her home. The aggressive tapping woke her up, the other girl quickly shot, her hair a mess and slobber running down her cheek. Her eyes didnt seem to register however with one eye rub she found a girl standing above her. She freaked out and immediately started screaming causing hyunjin to respond in a yell. The other girl sneezed and with a crackle she disappeared. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The spot in which the girl sat in had been taken by a small white bunny. It began to hop around the house, thank fully it seemed to be too small to reach the shelves or anything it could knock down. however, hyunjin seemed to be confused very confused. ¨what the-¨ yet she seemed to be way calmer than she should've been. The loud yelling from seconds before had woken up the big lump laying in the corner of the room. It stood and the blankets slipped off, revealing the head of a gray wolf. It howled but quickly tracked the room and found the bunny, getting ready to attack it. ¨hey! no!¨ hyunjin yelled in response trying her best to distract the wolf. It raced towards the bunny but hyunjin beat it and ran in front of it, blocking the bunny behind her. ¨ive already had enough exercise for the week, i dont need more¨ she sighed, slouching slightly. The wolf sat and tilted its head at her words, ¨good, stay¨ she whispered as she turned to pick up the bunny sitting behind her. Hyunjin had no idea what she should do with whatever was in her arms at the moment.<br/>
She ran up the stairs into her room and closed the door behind her, making sure the wolf downstairs couldn't enter at an attempt to turn the bunny into dinner. She let go of it and it bounced around, the floor creaked under them as hyunjin walked towards the small table near her small bed. Hyunjin picked up a small leather book and a quill and began to scribble down. The page read, <em>¨shapeshifter ????¨</em> with a sketch of the girl she saw before she turned into a bunny and next to it, a cute bunny drawing. ¨who, how and what are you?¨ she mumbled to herself as she glanced at the bunny. There was a small crackle and the bunny went back into the girl hyunjin saw before. as the girl switched the room echoed with her yells. ¨calm down¨ hyunjin whinned with a stifled face, waving her hand already tired of it.  ¨sorry¨ the girl mumbled as the room got quiet. She rubbed her arm from underneath, worried as she bit her lip. ¨right then, so how did you find me?¨ hyunjins voice went a little deeper as she pointed her pen at her, displaying it as a weapon. ¨woah, what are you gonna do? stab me to death with a pen?¨ the girl mocked her slightly nervous, rising her hands and shaking them. ¨im serious, i definitely could¨ she nodded in agreement and set the pen down on the table. She stood up trying to show her seriousness to the other girl, despite her making fun of her last comment. There was a small sparkle glistening from under the girls dark thin coat, hyunjin squint trying her best to make out what it was. ¨Look im not here as a danger to you¨ the other girl spoke. ¨i just need a place to stay¨ she admitted in a shrug. ¨well im the owner of this house so if i dont want you here i could easily kick you out¨ hyunjin spoke menacingly without making eye contact. ¨so now, who are you and who sent you?¨ hyunjin moved her attention towards the smaller girl. There was a small moment of silence as the other girl played with her fingers, not knowing whether to tell this stranger the truth. ¨uhm well...i was kicked out of my home¨ she sighed as she noticed that hyunjin didnt seem to be interested in her sob story ¨im jeon heejin...¨ heejin slipped off her coat, revealing a wet feint blue gown with a small crystal waistline. ¨youre THE crystal a princess!?¨ hyunjin was taken aback, literally, she stepped back into the table stabbing the back of her leg into the corner of it. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Phenomenon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin let out a small groan, rubbing the back of her leg before sitting back down onto her bed. She continued to rub it as she sat ¨are you okay?!¨ heejin rushed towards the girl, worried. ¨yeah, its just. What is a princess doing out in a woods? especially this far, theres no way you could get lost¨ hyunjin laughed at the scenario of a princess from far away ending up here.¨were you not listening at all?¨ heejins words slipped through a small sigh. Heejin quickly sunk down onto the ground, her dress puffing around her and covering her legs. ¨no not really, i only started listening at jeon¨ hyunjin was familiar with the surname and the kingdom itself, for one of the richest royalties to be standing in her dirty home seemed very surprising to her. ¨my family basically disowned me and tried to pass me off as lost or dead¨ heejin slumped even further ¨listen, im not happy to be here either¨ heejins words brought a long pause of silence between them. ¨well then princess, the door is right there i cant even afford to take care of myself¨ hyunjin gave her a sarcastic smile. ¨oh come on, i dont even have anywhere to go¨ heejin rolled her eyes and spoke in a small pout, hoping it could convince the other just a bit. ¨you could go into the Violeta village, someone there would be glad to take you in¨ hyunjin really didnt seem to want to take her in. she started to play with her nails to avoid eye contact with heejin. ¨you really think they would let a princess in that could turn into a bunny uncontrollably, id become bunny stew¨heejin felt a cold breeze going up her spine and shivered slightly of the idea of becoming someone else food. ¨fine ill give it a week, if you prove yourself ill think about letting you stay for longer¨
¨really?!¨ heejin looked up at the girl with a small grin. ¨yeah whatever oh and...¨ hyunjin paused for a moment trying to think of a way to express her words properly. ¨ill let you stay if you let me study you¨hyunjin smiled as if it were a normal request to give to someone. 
¨study me?! im not some...phenomenon¨the shorter was puzzled at the others words and bolted up, stumbling over her partially snow coated dress. ¨its not everyday you meet a random person that can turn into an animal¨ hyunjin laid back onto her bed, slightly hanging off the side of the wooden frame. ¨jokes on you, i cant even control it. why do you even want to study me?¨ her words were cocky yet salty as if not being able to control her ability was a good thing. Hyunjin let out a small chuckle ¨I dont think you should be proud of not being able to control it but if you dont want to i guess into the village you go¨ hyunjin began to smirk, her sense of control in this moment gave her energy and adrenaline knowing that any moment she could have royalty begging at her feet. The floor creaked at the other steps, in defeat she sighed and heejin agreed. ¨but first-¨ heejin stopped. ¨whats your name?¨</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¨youre really out here trusting someone you dont even know the name of¨ hyunjin pointed towards the ceiling as if she were scolding heejin indirectly. ¨well yeah, kind of have to its not like i can walk all the way home to find someone i trust¨ heejin mumbled under her breath. ¨hyunjin, its hyunjin¨ hyunjin bolted out of the small bed and back onto her feet. ¨and your surname?¨ heejin questioned curious as to why she hadnt metioned it as well. ¨well princess, you dont need to know that much¨ hyunjin let out a weak smile as she lightly tapped the edge of the smallers nose. heejiin swatted hyunjins hand away with annoyance written on her face, ¨dont call me that¨ she grumbled. ¨gotta call you what you are¨ she replied as she pushed through heejin to open a set of doors behind her. It revealed a small closet with a couple of worn out clothing, ¨i dont have much but if youre gonna live with me you cant be wearing that¨ she pulled out a pair of trousers and a blouse, quickly throwing it over onto heejins head. ¨you just might be the most politest person ive met, huh?¨ heejin pulled the clothing off her head leaving a couple hairs standing. ¨oh im sorry, may i assist you on dressing yourself madam?¨ hyunjin mocked a voice much deeper and mature than hers, ending the sentence with a mid bow and a chuckle. ¨will you stop that? just because im a princess- or ex princess doesnt mean i dont know how to dress myself¨ she grabbed the blouse and whacked the back of hyunjins neck. ¨ow! thats not very polite of yourself either¨ mumbled back hyunjin while fixing her posture and rubbing the back of her neck. Without any notice heejin began to unzip her dress and tug down on the side of her small sleeve, hyunjins eyes widen. ¨h-hold up arent you gonna wait for me to leave?¨ she stuttered as her face began to flush. ¨what does my shoulder turn you on?" heejin mocked her, knocking her shoulder on hyunjins chest over and over. ¨No! stop that¨ hyunjin pushed her away. ¨its not very...how do i say this?...right to change in front of a stranger¨ her face flushed a darker pink as she continued to struggle to let her words out. ¨okay well the doors right there¨ heejin replied in a pout, confused as to why she would make such a fuss over it. Without another word hyunjin walked out of the room, tapping her cheeks at an attempt to get rid of her pink face. The floor boards creaked under hyunjins heavy foot as the softened sun began to peak through the small windows, it painted the whole forest shades of gray. The wolf ran up to greet hyunjin once again. ¨hey hye¨ hyunjin smiled like a huge weight had just been lifted off her shoulders as she pet the big wolf. It seemed she had already forgotten the past events that happened seconds ago. ¨you think its gonna rain or snow again?¨ she glanced towards the small window decorated with small pots and sprouting plants. She sprung up at the sound of the knob of her rooms door wiggling. Out slid heejin, ¨what do ya think?¨ she winked with a smile. She had added parts of her own dress to the outfit, which seemed concerning as she had no needle or string to do so. ¨Princesses really are magical and shiny huh? howd you even add all that¨ her finger traced the additions from afar with slight disgust in her face, she couldnt believe heejin was looking good in the most worst clothes. ¨magic¨ she wiggled her fingers. The blouse had gems and the shoulder on the sleeves were puffed higher into what looked like a bigger cotton ball ¨i hate it¨ hyunjin gave her sarcastic smile and a thumbs up. ¨wow than-¨ but before heejin could finish she noticed the properly poised wolf sitting next to hyunjin, ¨Its gonna eat us!¨ her words belted out her throat. ¨well she was gonna eat you...when you were a bunny¨ she reminded. ¨but calm down shes trained, stop your yelling¨ there was a shock of silence on heejins part. ¨you trained a...wolf?!¨ her voice cracked in disbelief and horror. ¨not exactly, long story short when i moved here she was already her so technically she owns the place¨ hyunjin turned towards her leaning kitchen as she felt her stomach rumble. ¨wait so youre telling me you didnt build this place?¨ followed heejin, bumping her head on a semi fallen wooden plank. ¨i dont have money, so no and even if i did i wouldnt build it leaning into the ground¨ she opened a small drawer and pulled out a couple of vegetables. ¨ya up for some vegetable soup? no guarantee it will be fresh¨ she pulled out a small knife and began to cut up the carrots and veggies. ¨doesnt matter what you say its all i have¨ she mumbled. ¨so then how do you get stuff if you dont have any money?¨ heejin peeked over her shoulder, watching her. ¨ill show you next weekend, i like to call it borrowing¨<br/>
¨what..youre gonna take me to steal? me? become a theif?¨<br/>
¨yeah, im feeding three mouths what i got last night isnt nearly enough to last us. plus, how do you think i survive? unless you have money on you, you cant avoid it¨ there was another pause between them. Heejin stopped peaking over hyunjins shoulder and turned towards the still, mysteriously, ongoing fire. ¨ive asked a lot of questions by now, i know but this once is more important. How do you one, have live plants in the middle of winter? two, how hasnt that fire gone out yet-¨ she waited for hyunjins response until it hit her. ¨wait dont say anything i know! youre a witch too!¨ heejin got overly excited and hung onto hyunjins arm. Causing her arm to slide, cutting her finger with the knife, ¨too?¨ she groaned pressing at the small slit on her pointer finger.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>